Blutschande
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Fortsetzung zu SCHWESTERCHEN. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden – so heißt es. Ginny und Ron sind erwachsen geworden. Haben sie ihre Liebe in den Jahren der Trennung aufgegeben? Sind sie weitergegangen? Oder ist alles wie damals? GINNY/RON!


**_Blutschande_**

**__**

**_Anmerkungen der Autorin:__ Soo, das ist nun der dritte (und wirklich letzte!) Teil  von Ginnys und Rons Geschichte…Ach ja: „Bruderherz" war kitschig, „Schwesterchen" war kitschiger, „Blutschande"…__Naja, ihr könnt es euch denken._**

_Aber vielleicht komme ich jetzt auch mal dazu, andere Shortstories zu schreiben. Oh, vielen Dank übrigens für die Reviews zu den beiden vorigen Teilen!_

_Und ich liebe den Film „Moulin Rouge", also daher kommen die Lieder…_

**_Warnung: __Ginny/Ron! „Blutschande" eben…Ihr seid gewarnt._**

**_Disclaimer: __Nichts gehört, mir alles JKR's. Die Lieder, die Bill singt, gehören zu dem Film „Moulin Rouge" und der erste Teil von Bill und Marys Rede kommt von Friedrich Halm._**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_25. Mai 1997 – Erzählt von Ron_

Und so fuhr ich einer unbekannten Welt entgegen, ohne festes Ziel vor Augen und immer die Erinnerung, dass ich meine große Liebe, meine Schwester, verlassen hatte, vor Augen...

Das Rattern des Zuges schien sagen zu wollen _Kanada, ich komme!_

_4. April 2000 – Fast drei Jahre später_

Ich weiß noch, dass es regnete, als der Brief mich erreichte. Der Regen schlug gegen das Dach meiner Hütte. Die Eule klatschte gegen das Fenster und ich beeilte mich, sie hereinzuholen. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich sie erkannte. Das war Hermes jr., mein Bruder Percy hatte sie sich kurz vor meiner Abreise vor drei Jahren gekauft. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was, um Himmels Willen, konnte Percy wollen? Ich hatte nie einen Brief von meiner Familie bekommen, seitdem ich fort war...nun ja, und Ginny hatten sie bestimmt verboten, mir zu schreiben. Hermes jr. kauerte sich auf den Tisch und fiepte. Ich gab ihm eine Schüssel Wasser, dann begann ich den Brief zu lesen. Mein lieber Ronald,                           Samstag, d. 6. März 2000 

_Ich hoffe zutiefst, dir geht es gut, wo immer du jetzt auch verweilst. Ich bin mir sicher, Hermes jr. wird dich finden. Ich muss zugeben, ich fertige dieses Schreiben nicht ohne Grund an. Ronald, mein Bruder: Penelope und ich wollen in den heiligen Stand der Ehe treten  und ich möchte, dass du diesem Ereignis beiwohnst. Mir ist bewußt, dass es einige Differenzen zwischen Vater, Mutter und dir gab, doch da diese unglückselige Angelegenheit, die unsere liebe Schwester Virginia und dich betrifft, der Vergangenheit angehört, sehe ich keinen Grund, dieses nicht zu bereinigen. Auch Fred und George werden anwesend sein, ebenso unsere Brüder William und Charles, drum betrachte diese Eheschließung gleichzeitig als eine Gelegenheit, die Familie wieder zu vereinen. Die Eheschließung findet am 22. Mai statt, selbstverständlich kannst du solange bleiben, wie es dir beliebt. Bitte lasse mich wissen, ob du meiner Einladung folgen wirst. Die Familie wird dich mit offenen Armen empfangen. _

_Es umarmt dich _

_dein Bruder_

_Percival Weasley_

Meine Hände zitterten. Percy wollte, dass ich komme! 

Nach Hause. 

Ich musste lächeln. Ja, er war wohl immer noch der alte Percy. Redete geschwollen, hielt sich für ungemein wichtig – aber er versuchte, etwas zu verändern. Ich wette, Mum und Dad waren nicht einverstanden gewesen, mich zu bitten zu kommen...und was hatte Ginny gesagt? Ich wußte es nicht. 

In diesem Moment flog die Hüttentür auf und mein Mitbewohner Scott Duncan kam herein. Sein schwarzes Haar hing ihm wild im Gesicht und sein langer Bart war ganz zerzaust. 

„Verdammte Wilderer!" keuchte er. „Ein Einhorn ist in eine Falle getreten – ich konnte es nicht mehr retten, musste ihm den Gnadenschuss geben." Er warf sein Gewehr wütend auf den Boden. „Verdammt! Ich hasse es!" Dann sah er mich an. „Und – was ist mit dir los? Du guckst so komisch, Alter."

Ich sah ihn an. Jetzt, wo ich gehört hatte, was passiert war, kamen mir meine eigenen Probleme so unwirklich vor. 

Ich bin Wildhüter und Tierarzt zugleich. Als ich in Kanada ankam, wusste ich gleich, dass ich nicht viel unter Menschen sein wollte. Also beschloss ich, mir einen Wald zu suchen und in Hagrids Fußstapfen zu treten. Ich machte eine Art Tierklinik auf und versorgte die Tiere, die es alleine nicht mehr schafften oder die sich verletzt hatten. Eines Tages, als ich so durch den Wald lief, wurde ich von einer Riesenspinne angegriffen. Beinahe wäre ich als ihre nächste Mahlzeit geendet, doch da tauchte ein Mann auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen die Spinne. Sie ließ von mir ab und verschwand. Ich bedankte mich bei dem Mann und fragte ihn nach seinem Namen. Doch er antwortete, dass er den nicht kenne – er wüsste gar nichts mehr. Er hätte keine Ahnung wer er sei und was er in diesem Wald mache. Ich nahm ihn mit zu meiner Hütte und machte ihn kurzerhand zu meinem Gehilfen. Dann entschied er, dass er den Namen Scott Duncan toll fände – und so wurde er zu Scott. 

Ich habe Scott nie erzählt, warum ich in Kanada gelandet bin. Ich wollte es einfach vergessen. Ich sagte ihm, meine Familie sei ermordet worden und deshalb könne ich einfach keine vielen Menschen um mich herum ertragen. 

„Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Scott. 

Ich zögerte. Ich musste unbedingt mit jemandem darüber reden, denn ich war mir echt nicht sicher, ob ich Percys Einladung annehmen sollte. Sollte ich Scott alles erzählen...? Schließlich gab ich mir einen Ruck. „Scott...der Brief ist von meinem Bruder."

Scotts Augen weiteten sich. „Aber du sagtest doch..."

„Ja", unterbrach ich ihn. „Das war gelogen."

Und dann erzählte ich ihm alles, von dem Sommer, wo Ginny und ich uns lieben gelernt hatten bis zu meiner Abreise nach Kanada. 

Scott sah geschockt aus. „Oh, man."

„Scott, was soll ich tun?" fragte ich ihn. „Soll ich Percys Einladung annehmen?"

„Ja!" sagte der ohne Umschweife. „Es ist eine gute Gelegenheit, euch alle zu versöhnen – außerdem willst du sie alle wiedersehen, das sehe ich dir doch an."

„Aber ich kann da nicht einfach auftauchen und sagen ‚Hi Ginny, hier bin ich!'" murmelte ich. 

„Es gibt aber keine andere Lösung", erwiderte Scott. 

Ich nickte entschlossen. „Okay, ich mach's."

Ich schnappte mir einen Federkiel und ein Stück Pergament und schrieb:

_Lieber Percy,_

_ich möchte deine Einladung annehmen. Ich werde am 18. Mai um 17.00 Uhr bei euch ankommen, ich reise mit Flohpulver. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich bleibe, ich hoffe, das ist euch allen Recht. Bitte grüße alle von mir und sag ihnen, dass ich mich freue. _

_Es umarmt dich,_

_Dein Bruder_

_Ron_

Ich befestigte den Brief am Bein der Eule und schickte sie in die Nacht. 

_10. Mai 2000_

„Okay!" rief ich. „Ich werde jetzt abreisen, Scott! Du weißt ja, eine so lange Reise muss man in Etappen machen."

Mit diesen Worten ging ich auf den Kamin zu. 

„Ähm – Ron?" sagte Scott.

„Hmm?"

„Denk bitte daran, dass du vorher noch einen Frisör aufsuchst, bevor du deiner Schwester gegenüber stehst!" 

Ich starrte ihn an. „Wieso das?"

Scott ging zur Wand und zog den großen Wasserkrug in die Mitte der Hütte. 

„Schau mal rein", sagte er.

Scott und ich besaßen keinen Spiegel, hielten es einfach nicht für nötig.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen."

Ich sah in den Krug, sah meine Spiegelung im Wasser...und bekam einen echten Schock. Ehrlich – Robin Hood war _nichts dagegen..._

Meine roten Haare standen wirr zu allen Seiten ab. In meinem Gesicht wucherte ein langer, roter Bart. Um genau zu sein konnte man von meinem Gesicht nur noch meine braunen Augen erkennen. 

„Oh..." murmelte ich. „Das werde ich ändern müssen."

Scott nickte. „Du hast ja zwischendurch genug Zeit. Viel Glück, Alter."

„Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen?" fragte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jemand muss sich doch um die Tiere kümmern."

Dann riss er mich in eine feste Umarmung. 

Schließlich ging ich auf das Feuer zu und warf Flohpulver hinein. Die Flammen loderten grün auf. 

„Ron..." sagte Scott plötzlich. „Solltest du...nicht zurückkommen, dann ist das okay für mich."

Ich sah ihn an. „Ich komme aber zurück. Das mit Ginny und mir hat sowieso keine Zukunft."

Damit trat ich in die Flammen und rief „Belfast!"

_14. Mai 2000 – Erzählt von Ginny_

„Hallo allerseits, ich bin zu Hause!" rief ich als ich in die Küche trat. „Mum? Dad? Percy? Penny? Ist irgendjemand da?"

Ich ließ meine Tasche auf einen Stuhl fallen und füllte heißes Wasser in die Kaffeekanne. In den Filter kamen fünf Löffel Kaffeepulver. Ich trinke meinen Kaffee am liebsten so schwarz, dass er schon fast unerträglich bitter ist.

„Hallo Virginia!" rief Penelope von der Tür aus. 

Seit der...Sache mit Ron habe ich allen verboten, mich Ginny zu nennen.

„Hallo Penny", erwiderte ich. „Was machen die Pläne? Seid ihr euch jetzt einig geworden, wohin die Flitterwochen gehen sollen?"

Penelope seufzte. „Percy will unbedingt in die Antarktis...aber meinst du nicht auch, dass das einfach schrecklich ist? Ich möchte etwas Romantisches...Hawaii, Griechenland, Italien..."

Ich seufzte mitfühlend. „Tja, in die Antarktis würde ich auch nicht wollen..."

Penelopes Augen leuchteten jetzt. „So? Was ist denn mit Rupert? Hat er dich schon gefragt?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Penny, du weißt doch, dass Heiraten kein Thema für Rupert und mich ist...Wir sind beruflich einfach viel zu eingespannt!"

Das stimmte allerdings. Ich war die Chefin einer Werbeagentur. Wir warben für _Showin', das größte Modegeschäft der magischen Welt. Und in letzter Zeit gab es ständig Stress mit den Models – die wurden einfach immer anspruchsvoller. Verlangten ein Zimmer im teuersten Hotel von London – sah ich vielleicht aus wie ein Goldesel?!_

Mein Freund Rupert dagegen war Anwalt. Ich lächelte bitter. Jura studieren – das wäre so ungefähr das Letzte, was ich tun würde. Ich, ein Jurastudium – wo ich doch schon gegen die Gesetzte verstoßen hatte? Inzest, Blutschande – es gab so viele Wörter dafür und doch bedeuteten sie alle das Gleiche. _Abschaum. Ekel. Verbrecher. Ich schüttelte mich, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. _

„Triffst du dich heute noch mit Rupert?" fragte Penelope. 

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich muss auch sofort wieder los, wollte nur schnell meine Sachen abladen."

Ich schnappte mir meine Tasse Kaffee, trank sie in einem Zug leer und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schlüpfte ich schnell in ein romantisches Sommerkleid, zog das Zopfband aus meinen Haaren, die ich bei der Arbeit immer zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt hatte, rief ein lautes „Ciao, Penny!" durch das Haus und disapparierte.

Ich hatte mich mit Rupert auf einer Wiese im Park verabredet. Als ich dort ankam wartete Rupert schon. Auf der Wiese war eine Decke ausgebreitet und ein Picknickkorb stand darauf. 

„Rupert, das ist ja eine Überraschung!" rief ich.

Rupert lächelte. „Hallo, Schatz. Na, da staunst du, was?"

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Decke. Wir alberten eine Zeit lang herum, fütterten uns gegenseitig mit Weintrauben und ließen es uns einfach richtig gut gehen. Plötzlich jedoch wurde Rupert ernst.

„Was ist denn, Rupert?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen", murmelte er.

Plötzlich nahm er meine Hand und sah mir in die Augen. Die andere Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt.

„Virginia...Ich liebe Dich. Jeden Morgen wenn ich aufwache bist du mein erster Gedanke und jeden Abend wenn ich schlafen gehe, mein letzter. Ich liebe dein Lachen, deine Art die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen, deinen Dickkopf, deinen Humor. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein, ich möchte es auch gar nicht. Du bist mein _Leben. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Virginia. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"_

Und dann öffnete er die Faust. Ein silberner Ring lag darin. Er war wunderschön.

Bilder schossen wie ein Film durch meinen Kopf. Rupert und ich, wie wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten, unser erster Kuss, unser erstes Mal, unser Urlaub auf den Malediven, unsere Spaziergänge bei Sonnenuntergang...und Bilder von Ron. Rons Gesicht, seine braunen Augen, unser erster Kuss, die Tannenzapfen, die ich für ihn geholt hatte, unsere Leidenschaft...sein Abschied, der Zug...der Zettel, den ich ihm geschrieben hatte..._We are together and never apart. Maybe at distance, but never at heart._

Und mit einem Schlag war ich wieder in der Wirklichkeit, starrte in Ruperts wasserblaue Augen. 

„Nein!" sagte ich. „Nein, Rupert, ich möchte nicht deine Frau werden!"

Im selben Moment wurde mir klar, was für verletzende Worte ich für meine Abfuhr gewählt hatte. 

„Rupert..." sagte ich leise. „Ich denke, dass wir nicht das Gleiche voneinander erwarten. Ich _kann dich nicht heiraten. Ich will mich nicht so fest binden. Ich denke, wir sollten uns trennen."_

„Aber..._Virginia!" rief Rupert. „Ich habe dich doch nur gefragt, ob du mich heiraten willst! Du willst nicht, schade, aber deshalb müssen wir uns doch nicht gleich trennen! Wir können doch so weitermachen wie bisher!"_

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...können wir nicht. Bitte schick mir keine Eulen mehr, es ist besser so. Mach's gut, Rupert."

Dann disapparierte ich. 

*

Zuhause sank ich ersteinmal auf einen Stuhl. Ich zitterte unkontrolliert. 

In diesem Moment kamen Mum und Penelope herein. 

„Schatz, was ist denn los?" rief Mum sofort als sie mich sah.

Ich sah sie an. „Ich habe mich von Rupert getrennt."

Mum schrak zusammen. „Aber warum denn nur?"

„Wir passen einfach nicht zusammen", antwortete ich lapidar und bevor sie mich zurückhalten konnte, verschwand ich aus der Küche.

Warum hatte ich mich von Rupert getrennt? Diese Frage stellte ich mir immer wieder. 

Rupert hatte eine Grenze überquert, wurde mir klar. Er war in einen Bereich geraten, in den er nicht zugelassen war. Er wollte, dass ich ihm gehörte, ein ganzes Leben lang. Aber das ging nicht...Ron wäre der einzige gewesen, der diese Grenze hätte überqueren dürfen...

Ich hatte in den letzten drei Jahren viele feste Freunde gehabt, doch niemanden länger als ein paar Monate. Sei es, weil sie es mit mir nicht aushielten oder weil ich nach ein paar Monaten immer Panik gekriegt hatte. Niemand durfte mich so besitzen wie Ron es getan hatte. Zwei – Rupert nicht eingeschlossen – hatten mich gefragt, ob ich sie heiraten wolle. Ich hatte mich sofort von ihnen getrennt. Sie erwarteten etwas, dass ich ihnen nicht geben konnte: Liebe. Sicher, einige Beziehungen waren sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen, aber Liebe – niemals. Jedenfalls nicht von meiner Seite.

_Ach, Ron, dachte ich traurig. __Wo bist du? Ich brauche dich..._

_*_

Am Abend ging ich hinunter zum Essen. Meine Mum sagte nichts, doch ich spürte, dass sie enttäuscht war. Ich wußte, dass sie Rupert sehr gemocht hatte.

Später wusch ich alleine ab. Nicht weil ich musste – ich hätte ja Magie verwenden können – sondern weil ich über vieles nachdenken wollte. 

Doch plötzlich sah ich ein rosafarbenes Pergament auf der Bank liegen. Neugierig trat ich näher und hob es auf. Die Gästeliste für die Hochzeit! 

Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und begann zu lesen. Es waren unglaublich viele Leute eingeladen, angefangen mit der Familie, über Percys und Penelopes Kollegen, bis hin zu alten Freunden.

_...Eric King_

_   Francis Miller_

_   Tina Hooley_

_   Jill Singh_

_   Jerry Walker_

_   Ronald Weasley_

_   Martin Carter..._

_Ronald Weasley. Irgendwie schien mein Verstand das nicht richtig aufnehmen zu können. __Ronald Weasley. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? __Ronald Weasley. Wieso stand er bei den alten Freunden? __Ronald Weasley._

_Verdammt! schrie mein Verstand. __Begreif doch! RON kommt! Und er stand bei den alten Freunden, damit du ihn nicht findest, wenn du ihn suchst...Deine verdammte Familie wollte vor dir geheimhalten, dass er kommt...!_

Ich war fassungslos. Ich packte die Liste und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Mum, Dad, Percy und Penelope saßen vor dem Kamin und besprachen die Feier.

„Wann?!" schrie ich. „Wann wolltet ihr mir sagen, dass er kommt?! Eine Stunde vorher? Vielleicht sogar zwei?!" Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch weinen tat ich nicht. „Warum tut ihr das? Ich sehe ihn doch sowieso! Warum muss ich von einer verdammten _Liste erfahren, dass er kommt? Ihr seid alle so verlogen..."_

„Virginia, wir..." begann Mum.

„Sei still!" schrie ich. „SEID ALLE STILL! ICH HASSE EUCH!"

„GINNY!" schrie Mum. „Bitte benimm dich!"

„Mich benehmen?" sagte ich erschöpft. „Mich benehmen...Das habe ich doch in den letzten Jahre nie getan, nicht wahr? Warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen? Ich war ja so ungezogen – verdammt, ich habe mit meinem eigenen Bruder geschlafen!"

Mum zuckte zusammen. 

„Ja – das willst du nicht hören, nicht wahr?" höhnte ich. „Du willst es nur schnell vergessen, aber das schaffst du nicht – genauso wenig wie ich es je vergessen werde!"

„Virginia!" sagte Mum. „Was _willst du denn? Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dir nicht zu sagen, dass Ron kommt, aber ich kann ihn nicht rückgängig machen."_

„Was ich will?" sagte ich langsam. „Ich glaube, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!"

Damit rannte ich aus dem Zimmer.

_18. Mai 2000 – Erzählt von Ron_

Ich stand vor dem Kamin und zögerte. Gleich würde ich Ginny gegenüber stehen...Was sollte ich tun? Was sollte ich sagen? 

Inzwischen sah ich wieder wie der Ron aus, den sie gekannt hatte. Klar, ich war älter geworden, hatte mehr Muskeln – aber wiedererkennen würde sie mich wohl trotzdem...

„_Schwester..." flüsterte ich lautlos. _

Dann warf ich Flohpulver ins Feuer, trat hinein und schrie „_Fuchsbau!" _

Ich sah unzählige Kamine an mir vorbeischießen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen brachte mich ein Stück näher zu Ginny. Und dann fiel ich aus dem Kamin und landete auf dem Küchenboden. Ich rappelte mich auf und sah mich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Alles sah genau so aus, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. 

Ich ging aus der Küche in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte die Stimmen meiner ganzen Familie hören. Ich lauschte, lauschte auf die Stimme meiner Schwester...doch sie schien nicht dabei zu sein oder sie schwieg ganz einfach. 

Ich klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war alles still, dann jubelten alle los.

„Ron!" schrie Mum und umarmte mich. „Mein Junge!"

„Ron..." sagte Dad nur leise.

„Mensch, Brüderchen!" schrien Fred und George zerdrückten mich fast.

„Ron, ich freue mich so..." lächelte Charlie.

Bill sagte nichts, sondern drückte mich einfach nur an sich. 

„Ronald, was für eine Erleichterung, dass du hier bist!" rief Percy. „War die Reise angenehm?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, war ganz in Ordnung, Perce."

Neben Bill stand Mary, seine Frau. Sie hatte ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand.

„Oh", sagte ich. „Ist das...?"

„Ja, Ron", nickte Mary. „Das ist Heather."

Ich hatte Heather das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie noch ein Baby war. 

„Wir haben schon ein zweites Kind", sagte Mary. „Aber wir mussten sie zu Hause lassen, sie ist ja noch so klein. Sie heißt Roxana, nach dir, Ron."

„Das ist wunderbar, Mary", sagte ich. 

Ich sah mich um. Wo war sie? Doch ich traute mich nicht, zu fragen. 

„Virginia kommt später", sagte Bill ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Ich nickte.

„Sie ist bei ihrem Freund Alexander", sagte Mum.

Die Betonung lag auf ‚Freund'. 

Ich sagte nichts. 

„Also, Brüderchen, erzählt doch mal!" rief Bill. „Wo lebst du? Was arbeitest du?"

Ich erfand schnell ein Leben, das meiner Familie gefallen hätte.

„Oh, ich wohne in Detroit", sagte ich. „Ich habe einen tollen Job im Zaubereiministerium, ich bin Leiter der _Abteilung für Muggelschutz."_

„Wirklich?" rief Dad. „Das ist großartig!"

„Ich habe ein Haus auf dem Land", fuhr ich fort. „Dort lebe ich mit meiner Frau Michelle. Sie ist Journalistin für den _American WizardExpress. Wir haben eine Tochter, Judy. Michelle ist im siebten Monat schwanger, deshalb konnte sie nicht kommen. Judy ist krank geworden, sonst hätte ich sie natürlich mitgebracht."_

„Oh, ist es etwas ernstes?" rief Mum. 

„Nein, nein", sagte ich. „Nur die Windpocken."

„Gott sei Dank", sagte Mum. „Oh, Ron, ich freue mich so. Du bist sehr glücklich; nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja!" sagte ich. „So glücklich wie noch nie zuvor."

„Hallo Ron", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür.

Ich erstarrte. Dann wandte ich mich langsam um. An der Tür stand Ginny. Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Aber ein Blick genügte und ich wusste, dass sie alles gehört, was ich eben gesagt hatte.

Ich schluckte. „Hallo Ginny."

„Oh – sie möchte jetzt Virginia genannt werden!" rief Mum dazwischen. 

Ein gewaltiger Hass durchströmte mich. Meine Familie hatte genau gesehen, dass Ginny hinter mir gestanden hatte, als ich von meiner Frau und meinen Kindern erzählt hatte! Aber sie wollten, dass Ginny es hörte, damit wir beide nie wieder auf dumme Gedanken kämen. 

„Oh, hast du Alex nicht mitgebracht, Schätzchen?" fragte Mum Ginny.

„Er hatte zu tun," erwiderte Ginny. „Genauso wie ich. Ich ziehe mich zurück."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. 

_Erzählt von Ginny_

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, lehnte ich mich erst einmal gegen die Wand. Ron war wieder da…und er hatte so selbstbewusst, so glücklich gewirkt. Bestimmt kümmerte ich ihn nicht mir…ich war ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel in seinem Leben. Und er hatte eine Frau…und Kinder! 

Natürlich musste Mum sofort von Alex anfangen. Sie wollte Ron seine Grenzen zeigen…

Alex. Ja, ein paar Tage bevor Ron auftauchen sollte, hatte ich entsetzliche Panik gekriegt. Ich brauchte einen Freund und zwar sofort! Sonst würde ich, wenn er kam, so wirken, als wolle ich gleich wieder über ihn herfallen…

Nun ja, da fiel mir Alex, ein alter Jugendfreund, ein. Ich hatte mich ein paar Mal mit ihm getroffen, ein wenig mit meinen Reizen gespielt und schon hatte er sich wieder in mich verliebt. Er war wirklich…ein verlässlicher Mensch. 

Oh Gott! Als Ron vor mir gestanden hatte…ich glaube, ein solches Gefühl kann niemand beschreiben. Ich zittere ja jetzt noch. Es war genau wie damals…Nichts, rein gar nichts, haben diese drei Jahre, in denen er fort war, geändert. 

Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und starrte mich an. Lange, rote Haare, braune Augen, voller Mund. Sommersprossen, jetzt allerdings leichenblasse Haut. Tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. 

Sah denn so jemand aus, der schmutzig, unrein, pervers ist? 

_Blutschande! _

Dies ist das Wort, das mir in den letzten Jahren am meisten Gedanken gemacht hat. Es klang so…grausam, so hässlich, so gemein…so schmutzig.

Plötzlich konnte ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht mehr ertragen. Bevor ich selbst wusste, was geschah, packte und ich den Spiegel und schmetterte ihn auf den Boden. Scherben stoben in alle Richtungen. Ich starrte auf den Boden. Irgendwie beruhigten die Scherben mich…

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie es anfing. Fest stand, dass ich anfing, mein Zimmer zu verwüsten. Ich schlug wild um mich, zerstörte alles, was ich erreichen konnte. Ich zerstörte all die Dinge, die sich in den letzten Jahren angesammelt hatten. All die Dinge, die mein Leben ohne Ron geprägt hatten. Dabei schrie ich wie verrückt. Ich zerstörte, ich schrie und ich weinte. Seit Ron fort gegangen war, hatte ich nicht mehr geweint. Jetzt kam alles raus. Ich schrie alles, was mir einfiel, ließ alles raus, was sich in den Jahren aufgestaut hatte. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was ich alles schrie, doch dass das Wort _Blutschande in jedem zweiten Satz, den ich schrie, vorkam, daran konnte ich mich glasklar erinnern._

„Ginny!"

Meinen alten Spitznamen zu hören, brachte mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Ich blinzelte ein wenig, dann erkannte ich, wer mich angesprochen hatte.

Penelope.

Diesen Spitznamen aus ihrem Munde zu hören, wo ich nach Rons Verschwinden doch allen verboten hatte, ihn weiterhin zu benutzen, rührte mich irgendwie. 

Es muss ein schrecklicher Anblick gewesen sein, mich so da stehen zu sehen, schreiend und voller Blut, was von den Scherben herrührte.

„Blutschande!" schrie ich. „Hör dir dieses Wort gut an, Penny, denn dies ist das verdammte Wort, das mich eines Tages umbringen wird!"

„Nein!" rief Penelope. „Bitte beruhige dich!"

Ich atmete unkontrolliert. Penelope ging auf mich zu und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich wehrte mich nicht.

„Komm!" sagte sie. „Wir müssen deine Wunden verbinden."

Sie führte mich ins Bad. 

„Wo sind die anderen? Wo…ist Ron?" fragte ich leise.

„Sie sind außer Haus essen gegangen", erklärte Penelope. „Ich fühlte mich nicht gut, darum bin ich hier geblieben."

Ich nickte nur.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, Ginny", sagte Penelope ernst. 

Inzwischen kümmerte es mich nicht mehr, dass sie meinen alten Spitznamen benutzte. 

„Weißt du, " fuhr Penelope fort. „Ich weiß nicht, was deine Eltern gesagt hätten, wenn sie dich so gesehen hätten."

Das wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.

„Komm, du musst in die Badewanne", sagte Penelope jetzt. 

Sie half mir hinein. 

„Ginny…" sagte Penelope jetzt. „Vielleicht klingt es klischeehaft, aber manchmal hilft es wirklich, mit einem Außenstehenden zu reden."

„Ach ja?" sagte ich. „Und woher weiß ich, dass du nicht gleich zu Percy und gar zu meinen Eltern rennst und ihnen alles erzählst, was ich dir sage?"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", sagte Penelope schlicht. „Du musst mir einfach vertrauen."

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu erwidern.

Also begann ich mit Penelope zu reden.

„Nichts hat sich geändert", begann ich. „Rein gar nichts. Als ich ihn heute sah, fühlte genau dasselbe wie vor drei Jahren. Ich liebe ihn, Penny. Komme, was wolle. Es ist…ach, ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Als ich mit schlief, fühlte ich mich…ich fühlte mich wohl genauso, wie du dich fühlst, wenn du mit Percy schläfst. Nur mit mehr Verzweiflung und Verlangen. Mir hat mal jemand gesagt: _Was du nicht haben kannst, dem kannst du nicht widerstehen. So ist es wohl. Vielleicht denkst du jetzt, dass ich gern alles ändern möchte, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen möchte, so dass Ron mein Bruder bleibt – und nicht mehr. Aber dem ist nicht so. Die Monate mit Ron waren die glücklichsten meines Lebens. Ich möchte sie noch einmal erleben…Ich bin an ihnen gewachsen, bin reifer geworden, sowie körperlich als auch psychisch. Sie haben mich verändert, ganz entscheidend sogar. Ich weiß nicht, was ich heute für ein Mensch wäre, hätte ich sie nicht erlebt. Ich möchte es auch gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht es mein Schicksal, dass ich nicht von ihm loskomme. Denn er hat ja anscheinend keine Probleme damit. Doch ich bereue nicht eine Sekunde der Zeit, die wir zusammen haben durften. Nicht eine einzige."_

Ich sah Penelope an. Sie weinte.

„Ginny…" sagte sie. „Du bist ganz wundervoll, weißt du das?"

_Erzählt von Ron_

Das Abendessen zog sich in die Länge. Man unterhielt sich über belanglose Themen, die mich nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Das Schlimmste war, dass Mum und Dad wohl immer noch bewusst verhindern wollen, dass Ginny und ich uns sahen. Ginny war nicht einmal gefragt worden, ob sie mitkommen wollte.

„Mutter, Vater, ich bin sehr müde", sagte ich nach einer Weile. „Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen."

Mum und Dad sahen sich an und mir sofort klar, was sie dachten.

„Ich werde dich begleiten, mein Bruder", sagte George plötzlich.

Ich zuckte zusammen. _Mein Bruder – das klang irgendwie kitschig…und doch berührte es mich zutiefst, da ich es drei Jahre nicht gehört hatte. _

„Oh, ja, " sagte Mum und konnte ihre Erleichterung kaum verbergen.

George und ich verließen die Gaststätte und machten uns auf den Heimweg. 

„Entschuldige", sagte George plötzlich. „Vielleicht wärst du lieber alleine gewesen, aber du weißt, dass Mum dich sonst persönlich heimgebracht hätte."

Ich nickte und wollte verächtlich schnauben – doch es hörte sich vielmehr wie ein Schluchzen an. 

„Hey", sagte George leise. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist."

Ich lachte bitter. „Ach ja? Bist du vielleicht in Fred verliebt?"

„Nein."

„Dann hast du keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle."

„Vielleicht, " sagte George ernst, „weiß ich nicht, wie es ist die eigene Schwester zu lieben – aber dafür weiß sehr wohl, wie es ist, wenn du von der eigenen Familie verbannt wirst."

„Tja", sagte ich. „Das ist wohl wahr. Und du hast nur einen Süßigkeitenladen eröffnet…"

„Mum und Dad können verdammt stur sein, wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie sie wollen…" seufzte George. 

Ich nickte und wir schwiegen eine Weile. 

„Ron…" sagte George plötzlich. „Wegen der Sache mit Ginny…Mir ist klar, dass du am liebsten die Zeit zurückdrehen würdest und ich denke…"

„Ja, stimmt!" unterbrach ich ihn. „Ja, ich würde die Zeit liebend gern zurückdrehen!"

„Nun", sagte George und sah erleichtert aus. „Vielleicht ist das ja möglich. Man könnte die Zeit bis zum Zeitpunkt eures ersten Kusses zurückdrehen…"

„Nein!" sagte ich. „Ich möchte die Zeit bis zu meiner Geburt zurückdrehen…Ich möchte nicht geboren werden…Oder ich will nicht, dass Ginny als meine Schwester geboren wird…Vielleicht kann man die Zeit auch vordrehen…bis zu meinem Tod…Ja, George? Wäre das möglich?...Oder könnte ich die Zeit mit Ginny noch mal erleben? Ich bereue nichts…Gar nichts. Ohne Ginny will ich sterben…Ja, ich will sterben! Ich will nichts mehr fühlen!...ICH WILL STERBEN! Verdammt! Bitte, George…_Tod...Oh, süßer Tod…"_

„RON!" schrie George entsetzt. „Ron…Bitte…"

Jetzt weinte ich. 

George umarmte mich und wir gingen schweigend nach Hause, obwohl noch so viele unausgesprochene Worte zwischen uns standen.

_22. Mai 2000 – Erzählt von Ginny_

Penelope beherrschte Heilungszauber ziemlich gut, so dass man, obwohl ich ein hellblaues, ziemlich weit ausgeschnittenes Kleid trug, nichts mehr von den Ereignissen in meinem Zimmer sah. Ich war Brautjungfer, zusammen mit Penelopes Schwestern Luise und Nicole. Bill und seine Frau Mary waren Trauzeugen. 

Penelope sah wundervoll aus. Als ich sie ansah, stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen, da ich den Mann meiner Träume niemals heiraten konnte. Penelope trug ein schlichtes weißes Seidenkleid mit einer meterlangen Schleppe. Ihre blonden Locken waren offen und sie trug einen Kranz aus Gänseblümchen auf dem Kopf. 

„Hey! Ginny!" sagte Penelope plötzlich leise. Seit sie mich in meinem Zimmer gefunden hatte, nannte sie mich wieder bei meinen Spitznamen. Ich mochte das. „Ginny, du siehst wunderschön aus."

Ich lächelte und versuchte mühsam, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Du stellst doch alle in den Schatten, Penny."

Dann kam Penelopes Vater um sie zum Altar zu führen. Luise, Nicole und ich ergriffen Penelopes Schleppe und folgten den beiden. 

Percy stand vor dem Altar und sah schrecklich aufgeregt aus. Ron saß in einem schwarzen Anzug in der ersten Reihe und sah nervös aus. Er sah mich an, das spürte ich.

_Erzählt von Ron_

Mein Gott, wie wunderschön sie aussieht. Dieses Kleid…Percy hat sie wirklich verdient. 

Was Ginny angeht…Für ihre Schönheit gibt es keine Worte, die ausreichend wären. Diese roten Haare…diese Lippen…und ihr ganzer, verdammter _Körper. ****_

Wie durch einen Nebel nahm ich wahr, dass Penelopes Vater sich setzte und der Pfarrer mit der Zeremonie begann. Bis zu der berüchtigten Frage achtete ich nur auf Ginny. Es war zwar unhöflich – aber was konnte ich dagegen tun?

„Percival Anthony Weasley, willst du die dir anvertraute Penelope Bianca Clearwater als deine Ehefrau lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte _Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."_

„Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe", sagte Percy laut und deutlich.

„Und so frage ich dich, Penelope Bianca Clearwater, willst du Percival Anthony Weasley als deinen Ehemann lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte _Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."_

„Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe", sagte Penelope lächelnd.

Neben mir schluchzte Mum in ihr Taschentuch. Ich sah Ginny an und schluckte. _Ach, Schwester..._

Der Pfarrer sagte noch einiges, doch ich hörte es nicht. Man könnte mich jetzt für einen herzlosen und unhöflichen Menschen halten, vielleicht stimmt dies sogar, aber war meine Familie denn besser gewesen? Sie hatten Ginnys und meine Liebe abgetan, als wäre es _Nichts, etwas das nicht zählte. _

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Nach der Trauung feierten wir in einem großen Lokal weiter. Es gab Unmengen von Speisen und natürlich war ich beim Essen soweit entfernt wie irgend möglich von Ron platziert worden. Da wir beide zur Familie gehörten, saßen wir zwar an einem Tisch, doch er saß am ganz anderen Ende. Alex saß neben mir und störte mich gewaltig. Ständig wollte er mir irgendetwas erzählen…ich aber wollte doch nur dasitzen und Ron ansehen…

Schließlich standen Bill und Mary auf um die von ihnen als Trauzeugen erwartete Rede zu halten.

„Wir wollten diese Rede nicht so normal und langweilig aufbauen. Als allererstes möchten wir euch eine kleine Diskussion vorspielen, die wir selbst einmal geführt haben. Damals waren wir noch nicht zusammen, aber ineinander verliebt. Wir hatten uns nur ein paar Mal geküsst. Mary war damals verdammt stur…" grinste Bill. „Das ganze ist etwas abgewandelt, aber im Groben stimmt es."

Bill und Mary hakten sich ein und begannen durch das Lokal zu spazieren.

„Mein Herz, ich will dich fragen, Was ist denn Liebe? Sag!" sagte Mary zu Bill.

„Zwei Seelen und ein Gedanke, Zwei Herzen und ein Schlag!" antworte Bill mit wichtiger Miene.

„Und sprich: Woher kommt Liebe?" fuhr Mary fort.

„Sie kommt und sie ist da!" entgegnete Bill.

„Und sprich: Wie schwindet Liebe?" fragte Mary Bill.

„Die war's nicht, der's geschah!" erwiderte Bill.

„Ach ja? Das ist deine Meinung?" sagte Mary. „Nun, Bill, dann habe ich eine Neuigkeit für dich: Liebe gibt es nicht!"

„Aber Mary! "rief Bill. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Liebe ist alles, was wichtig ist! Sie überwindet alle Hindernisse, ist unbezwingbar! Ohne Liebe könnten wir nicht überleben! _All you need is love!_

„Liebe ist nur ein Spiel!" rief Mary.

Doch Bill begann zu singen. „_All you need is love!"_

„Aber…"

„_All you need is love!"_

„Bill…"

„_All you need is looooove!"_

„Bill! "

Bill sah sie an. „Ich liebe dich, Mary…"

„Nein, hör' auf! "

„_I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me…"_

„Bill, das hat keinen Zweck!"

„_Just one night, give me just one night…"_

„Bill, was fällt dir ein!"

„_In the name of love, one night in the name of love…"_

„Nein, verdammt!"

„_Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love…"_

„Hör' endlich auf, die Leute gucken schon!"

„_Oh, baby, don't leave me this way…"_

„Ich habe genug von deinen dummen Liebesliedern!"

„_I look around me and I see it isn't so…ha-ha, no…"_

„Doch!"

„_We should be lovers…"_

Jetzt seufzte Mary nur noch…

„_We should be lovers…and that's a fact…"_

Nun lächelte Mary ein wenig.

„_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world…"_

Mary sah gerührt aus…

„_Never know, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before...I want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more, when you listen to my heart you can hear it sings, telling me to give you everything, Seasons may change, winter to spring...But I love you until the end of days...Come what may, come what may, I will love until my dying day...And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide, singing out this song and I will be there by your site, storm clouds may gather, stars may come out...But I love you until the end of time, Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day, Oh, come what may, come what may…"_

Jetzt strahlte Mary und Bill riss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Ich heulte wie ein Schlosshund und Alex wollte mir verlegen ein Taschentuch reichen, doch ich wehrte ab. Stattdessen sah ich Ron an. Er sah mich ebenfalls an. Ich sah, dass er ebenfalls mit den Tränen kämpfte. 

_Erzählt von Ron_

Meine Güte, das war so wundervoll. Bill hatte irgendwie diese mitreißende Art…und er konnte singen    !

„Tja", sagte Bill jetzt. „Ich musste Mary erst überzeugen, dass es die Liebe gibt. Lieber Percy, liebe Penny, ihr habt es von selber erkannt. Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt, denn ihr verdient es so sehr. Haltet zusammen, haltet an eurer Liebe fest – _Come what may. Und vergesst nicht: __All you need is love! "_

„Dasselbe gilt für mich", sagte Mary jetzt. „Ihr seid ein so wundervolles Paar und ich weiß, dass jeder hier im Raum dasselbe denkt. Percy, Penny: _The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."_

Alle begannen zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Ginny wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. 

Dann eröffneten Percy und Penelope den Tanz. Ich stellte mich an die Seite, da ich keine große Lust zu tanzen verspürte. Ich sah, wie Ginny mit ihrem Freund tanzte. Es schmerzte mich, die beiden so zu sehen. Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich drehte mich um. 

„Harry!"

„Ron!" rief er begeistert und wir umarmten uns. 

„Warum warst du nicht bei der Zeremonie?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich hatte geschäftlich zu tun und konnte es nicht früher einrichten", erklärte Harry.

„Oh, was arbeitest du denn?" erkundigte ich mich.

„Ich bin Journalist!" erzählte Harry fröhlich. „Außerdem bin ich verheiratet, was wahrscheinlich deine nächste Frage gewesen wäre, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte lächelnd. „Wer ist es denn? Kenne ich sie?"

Harry nickte. „Sie kommt auch gleich. Es war eine sehr kleine Hochzeit. Wir haben versucht, dich zu finden…aber es gelang nicht. Aber was tust du denn, Ron?"

Ich sah ihn an. Mein ehemals bester Freund sah jetzt so erwachsen aus, was nicht nur Anzug und Krawatte lag. In seinen Augen lag soviel Reife.

Ich senkte die Stimme. „Ich? Ich bin Wildhüter. Ich lebe in einer kleinen Hütte mitten in den Wäldern Kanadas. Meiner Familie habe ich erzählt, dass ich glücklich verheiratet bin und eine Tochter habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie denken, ein Leben ohne Ginny sei nichts wert. Doch genauso ist es."

„Ron…" Harry sah bedrückt aus.

Ich zuckte nur die Schultern. „So ist es."

Plötzlich winkte Harry jemandem in der Menge zu. „Sieh, da ist meine Frau!"

Sie kam auf uns zu, genauso schön wie eh und je. Ihre braunen Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht und das kleine Schwarze sah umwerfend an ihr aus.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte ich leise.

„Ron!" rief sie und flog mir um den Hals.

Ich hatte mich damals nie von Hermine verabschiedet, die Zeit hatte nicht gereicht…

„Ich bin so glücklich, dich zu sehen, Ron", sagte sie leise.

„Hermine, du siehst wunderbar aus", erwiderte ich. 

Harry lächelte glücklich. „Hermine ist Stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts", erklärte er.

„Wow!" rief ich. „Das ist ja großartig!"

„Nicht wahr?" lächelte Hermine. „Ich konnte es auch kaum fassen, als ich das Angebot bekam."

„Ron!" sagte Harry plötzlich und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. „Schau mal!"

Ich begriff sofort, was er meinte. Gerade bildeten sich auf der Tanzfläche zwei Kreise, ein innerer und ein äußerer. Die Mädchen waren im inneren, die Jungen im äußeren Kreis. Das war einer von Mums berühmten Vorschlägen zum Kennen lernen. Gleich würde der innere Kreis sieben Schritte weiter gehen und mit demjenigen vom äußeren Kreis tanzen, bei dem sie landeten. Mit viel Glück konnte ich mit Ginny tanzen…

Harry packte Hermine mit der einen und mich mit der anderen Hand und zog uns auf die Tanzfläche. Wir reihten uns in den äußeren Kreis ein, Hermine in den inneren. Jemand stieß mich an und ich ging sieben Schritte weiter. Jetzt stand ich vor einer kleinen Blondine. Wir begannen zu tanzen. 

„Ich bin Francis!" strahlte sie mich an. 

„Ron", murmelte ich. 

„Oh, du bist doch Percys Bruder, der, der im Ausland arbeitet, nicht wahr?"

Ich hatte am liebsten lauthals gelacht. Das also erzählte meine Familie ihren Bekannten?

Der Tanz war zu Ende und wir bildeten wieder die beiden Kreise. Doch auch dieses Mal hatte ich kein Glück. Auch die nächsten drei Male hatte ich immer wieder irgendwelche nervenden Tanten am Hals. Doch dann…

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als sie vor mir stand. Ich nahm sie so vorsichtig in die Arme, als könnte sie zerbrechen. Gleichzeitig spürte ich Mums Blick auf meinem Rücken brennen.

„Ich denke, jetzt machen wir eine kleine Pause!" rief Mum mit schriller Stimme.

Ginny zuckte zusammen. 

„Aber Mum!" rief George, der die Situation wohl sofort erfasst hatte. „Diesen Tanz noch, ich tanze doch gerade mit Linda…"'

Das Mädchen in Georges Arm lachte geschmeichelt auf. Mum kniff die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts. 

„Hey", sagte ich leise.

„Hey", flüsterte ich zurück.

Dann schwiegen wir unsicher. Ich sah, dass Ginny Tränen in den Augen hatte. 

„Wie geht es Michelle?" fragte sie plötzlich leise.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Mein Gott, sie redete von meiner eingebildeten Frau!

„Es gibt keine Michelle", sagte ich kurz. „Auch keine Judy. Kein Haus in Detroit und keinen Job im Zaubereiministerium. Was ist mit Alex?"

„Er ist ein Idiot", sagte sie fest.

Damit war alles gesagt. Für den Rest des Tanzes sagten wir nichts mehr, hielten uns einfach in den Armen und sahen uns an.

Als die Musik verstummte, löste sich Ginny von mir und ging hinaus. Ich wollte ihr folgen, doch Mum hatte mich genau im Visier. Ich musste warten, bis sie anderweitig beschäftigt war. Als sie schließlich einen Bekannten begrüßte, verschwand ich. Ich lief nach draußen…zu meiner Schwester. 

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ich hatte gewusst, dass er kommen würde. Er stand einfach da und sah mich an. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, er ergriff sie und wir wanderten einen kleinen Pfad entlang, der in eine kleine Wiese mündete. 

Kaum waren wir auf der Wiese und außer Sichtweite stürzten wir uns praktisch aufeinander. Wir küssten und zogen und zerrten. Es war die aufgestaute Leidenschaft, Sehnsucht und Liebe der letzten drei Jahre, die in diesen Sex mit einflossen. Und es war das Beste, was ich jemals erlebt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron", flüsterte ich. „Ich habe niemals damit aufgehört."

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Ron. „Und ich werde nichts zulassen, dass man dich mir wieder wegnimmt."

Ich rückte noch näher an ihn heran. „Lass uns weggehen, Ron! Lass uns fliehen…Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir zusammen bleiben können…"

Er sah mich an – und nickte. 

„Heute Nacht!" flüsterte er. „Heute Nacht verschwinden wir."

_Erzählt von Ron_

Wir gingen zurück zum Fest, damit wir kein Misstrauen erregten. Viele waren schon nach Hause gegangen. 

„Ron!" Harry und Hermine kamen auf mich zu. 

„Wir wollten schon weg sein", sagte Ron leise, „aber natürlich wollen wir uns noch verabschieden."

In seinem Gesicht las ich die unausgesprochene Frage, denn natürlich musste er Ginnys und mein Verschwinden gemerkt haben. Ich sagte nichts, doch das wir Antwort genug. Auch Hermine verstand sofort.

„Vielleicht…sehen wir uns. Irgendwann, " sagte ich leise. 

Harry nickte. „Ja…Pass auf sie auf."

„Ron…" sagte Hermine leise. „Du bist der erste, dem wir es erzählen…Ich bin schwanger."

„Toll, gratuliere!" flüsterte ich. „In welchem Monat bist du?"

„Im vierten", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß, man sieht kaum etwas. Ron…Es werden Zwillinge. Wir…wir werden sie Ronald und Virginia nennen."

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. „Oh, Hermi, glaubst du, dass das richtig ist? Sonst verlieben sie sich noch ineinander…"

„Dann würden wir sie ja nicht weniger lieben", sagte Hermine, küsste mich auf die Wange und umarmte mich fest.

Auch Harry umarmte mich. Dann verschwanden die beiden, Arm in Arm. 

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Penelope muss wohl etwas geahnt haben, da ich mich so herzlich von verabschiedet habe…dabei sollte ich ihr nur Gute Nacht wünschen.

Sie nahm mich in die Arme und flüsterte ganz leise: „Viel Glück euch beiden."

Dann verschwand sie mit Percy in ihr Zimmer.

Ich packte nicht viel, nur einen kleinen Rucksack. Was brauchte ich schon, wenn ich Ron hatte?

Um vier Uhr morgens hatte ich mich mit Ron vor dem Haus verabredet. Alles lief glatt. Niemand erwischte uns. 

Ich nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir los, kehrten gemeinsam unserer Familie den Rücken zu. 

Nach einer Weile wandte ich mich um – und erschrak. Da stand jemand hinter der Gardine…

Ron drehte sich ebenfalls um und sagte nur: „Das sind Fred und George. Ich denke, sie wollen uns verabschieden."

Also erhoben wir unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände und winkten. Und die beiden winkten zurück. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis wir bei dem großen Hügel ankamen, auf dem wir früher immer gespielt hatten. 

Hand in Hand betrachteten wir die Welt unter uns. 

„Wo wollen wir hin?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Wie wäre es mit Kanada?" entgegnete Ron.

Ich antwortete nicht. Stattdessen begann ich das Lied zu singen, dass mir seit Rons Ankunft im Kopf herumspukte.

_There's a place for us,   
Somewhere a place for us.   
Peace and quiet and open air   
Wait for us   
Somewhere.   
  
There's a time for us,   
Some day a time for us,   
Time together with time spare,   
Time to learn, time to care,   
Some day!   
  
Somewhere.   
We'll find a new way of living,   
We'll find a way of forgiving   
Somewhere . . .   
  
There's a place for us,   
A time and place for us.   
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.   
Hold my hand and I'll take you there   
Somehow,   
Some day,   
Somewhere!   
  
_

(_Somewhere ©West Side Story)_

Ron lächelte. „Ja. Irgendwann, irgendwo, irgendwie, Imy."

Dann schlossen wir die Augen und apparierten. Wir apparieren in die Freiheit, zu einem Ort wo wir wir sein konnten. Nicht Virginia und Ronald, die Geschwister, sondern Ginny und Ron, zwei Menschen, die sich liebten.

_~The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. ~_


End file.
